Night
by LilyMorolas
Summary: She never wanted this. This need to drink in order to live. To hear and smell it as it ran through there bodies. Follows book till the epilogue, disregards it. OOC characters


**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. **

**Hermione is OOC and so is Draco. This is something that I cooked up on the fly.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The moon was the only thing that was guiding her through the house. She had tried to flick on the lights but after trying several times and coming up with nothing, she gave up. <em>

_She walked down the hallway. She heard a noise near the end of it and it had woken her up from a already restless sleep. _

"_Mum? Dad?" She called as she walked down the hallway._

_She heard another rustle come from the room as she came to stand in front of it. She pause._

"_Mum? Dad?" She whispered as she opened the door. "Are you guys up?"_

_She looked in the pitch dark room and walked towards the place where the bed would be. She heard heavy breathing and assumed that it was her father. She put a hand on the bed and gave one of their foots a slight shake._

"_Hello?" She whispered._

_She then moved to the front of the bed and stood beside the side she knew was her mum's._

"_Mum." She called out, not caring if her father woke up._

_She then used a finger to poke her mum's shoulder and frowned when she felt something wet and slimy. She rubbed her two fingers together and brought it close to her nose. She sniffed it and scrunched her nose when it had a metallic scent._

_She then gasped as a pair of eyes looked up at her. She went still. _

"_Who are you?" Her voice trembled._

"_Do you believe in monsters?" The low husky voice asked._

"_Yes." _

"_Good because this will make it easier." It jumped towards her._

_She screamed._

Hermione woke up screaming. She looked around her room and saw that she was still in her room at Hogwarts. She took a deep breath before slowing making herself calm down. She pushed her covers off of her and fell back down against the bed.

She hadn't had that dream in months. Not since after the war and she decided to come back to Hogwart's for her final year. She was alone in the school. Without Harry and Ron. Ginny was back, but she shared a room with the other girls in her year.

She was in another part of the school. A part that was for the older students that came back to finish their education. They all shared the same common in hope that they could promote unity within the school.

Hermione then got up and padded her way out into the common area. She looked around and saw that she was the only one awake. She smiled to herself. She liked being the only one that was awake during this time. It was a relief. To not be so stressed.

Hermione walked over to where the girls bathroom was. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She only locked it because not only was the early morning the best time, but it was the only time where her private life could stay private.

She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She gave a small smile to herself when she saw no reflection of herself staring back. She sighed and walked over to the shower and turned it on to full heat.

Stepping into it she hissed and allowed the pain of the heat to penetrate. She reached for the handle and slowly turned it to a temperature that she liked.

She then sat down on the floor. The water cascaded down her body and the memories of the nightmare seemed to flow down her body with the water.

(break)

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and walked right into another body. She paused and stopped herself from sniffing the body in front of her. She looked up at the person and with held the groan that would have come out.

"Up early again Granger?" Draco Malfoy drawled with a sleepy voice.

"Keeping tabs on me again?" She asked sweetly before pushing him away from her. The temptation becoming harder with each breath.

"Just notice that you are up before I am."

"I will take that as a yes then." She smiled. "People will start to think that you are starting to fancy me, Malfoy. Me included in the mix."

"Fancy you?" He snorted. "Why on Earth would I fancy you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just an observation is all." She walked away.

Once in her room she walked over to the window and sighed in relief that she was able to go to classes. That today wasn't going to be a sunny day. She skipped over to her dresser and pulled out a uniform. She hummed to herself as she slipped on the outfit and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She frowned as she noticed that it needed a trim. She shrugged and grabbed her bag as she headed out the door.

Once outside of the portrait hole she turned to walk towards the great hall. She walked down the short corridor and nodded to a portrait that smiled at her.

When she reached the great hall, she didn't turn to go into the eating area. She walked past it and continued to the headmistresses stairway. She whispered the password and stepped on the first step as it rose to the top.

She knocked on the door and entered when she was called in.

"Morning Headmistress." Hermione cheerfully called as she walked in.

McGonagall turned away from the window and looked at her favorite student. She gave a nod. "Good Morning, Miss Granger. I trust things went well last night?"

Hermione nodded as she sat. "Yes. Everything is still fine."

"That's good to hear." McGonagall sat down in her chair. She then opened a drawer beside her and pulled out a case of vials. "Here is the new batch Professor Slughorn made up last night."

Hermione stood up and reached for them. "I appreciate professor."

"I worry Miss Granger." She leaned back. "These won't do for long."

"I know. But I won't risk that other students of the school." Hermione said as she put the vials gently in her bag.

"We talked about it before. You won't actually hurt anybody, if you would just talk to Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, I'm sure that..."

"NO!" Hermione yelled out interrupting McGonagall. "No. I won't do it to them. They deserve better."

"Hermione, please think about it."

Hermione nodded and walked to the door. "I never asked for this." She walked out and closed the door gently behind her.

"I know." McGonagall whispered as she again got up to look out of the window.

(break)

Hermione hated the night. Night meant darkness. Night meant hunting. Night meant no sleep for her.

She stared at the crescent moon and wished that she could be one of the people that slept through it. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes to the sensation of a sound that she had become used to. She turned her head when the person stood beside her.

"You know I've been wondering why you never sleep at night." He said as he looked out the window beside her. Hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "Also why you never seem to be tired in the morning when you've been up all night."

Hermione said nothing and let him keep talking. "I also wonder why every two weeks you go up to the headmistresses office and why you never seem to sit down for any meals. Yet the thing is you don't lose the weight that most girls would. You have paler skin then I do and it's flawless. Your hair has tamed to ringlets, which in my opinion isn't that tamed."

Hermione still looked out the window. "What does that have to do with anything Malfoy?"

"Why won't you look at me?" He evaded the question.

"Why? So you can claim that you were right about your suspicions?" She growled out.

"Partly."

Hermione turned to look at him and frowned in annoyance. He didn't flinch like Harry or Ron did. He didn't look scared like most people did around her.

"I am not some creature!" She yelled. "I don't do what they do. I refuse to. They are the monsters, not me."

"What are you Granger?"

Hermione growled. "I am no one."

She then turned and stalked away.

(break)

Hermione woke up screaming again. This time she had sweat all over her body and again her breaths came in gasps. She looked around the room and ran her tongue along her teeth. She winced when she felt the tip point puncture her tongue.

She calmed down enough that she felt them shrink back down. She sighed as she got up again and started her routine. She looked around the common room and wished that for once that someone was up at this time.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't wish for it. She wished that she didn't try to be so human and sleep, but she still did it because she was stubborn.

She stepped into the shower and turned to put her face under the water. When she took her head out she saw a shadow pass by the stall. She poked her head out and glared as Draco Malfoy sat on the counter.

"What are you doing in here?"

Draco looked up and shrugged. "Wanted to talk and since you have been avoiding me, I thought I'd catch you while you took your morning shower."

"I have not been avoiding you!" She said. "And stop touching my stuff."

Draco put down the toothpaste and smirked. "You have. I've been starting to think that you don't like me anymore."

"I never have." She said as she pulled her head back in the shower to start washing her hair.

"You haven't?" Hermione mimicked him. "Oh well. I have a proposition for you."

Hermione rinsed off her hair and turned off the shower. She thanked Merlin that she brought her towel in the shower stall with her. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out.

"What is it?"

"You can't keep drinking the vials and survive."

Hermione glared. "How do you know about them?"

"I saw you take one the other day and you won't be able to keep that up." Draco looked her up and down. "So I have a proposition for you."

"What?" She curiously.

"You start using my..."

"NO!" Hermione yelled and had him up against the wall. "I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again!"

"You need me Granger." Draco grabbed her arms and shook her. "Your going to need me because you are to hardheaded to ask anyone else to do it for you."

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you know why I won't ask, Malfoy?"

Taken back by her tears Draco shook his head. "I won't ask because then it can only be them. Anybody else won't be satisfying to me. No one else will be able to quench the thirst that I have. Could you be able to let me do that to you? Anybody that you hope to make your wife, do you think that they will let you be that intimate with me?"

Hermione walked to the door and put her hand on the knob. "I won't let anybody go through that."

(break)

Hermione huffed over in pain. She drank a vial and immediately spat it up. Her body was starting to reject the potion. She slid down the wall and clutched her side. She moaned as she felt her body start to go dry from thirst.

"Will you do it now?"

Hermione looked up from heavy lidded eyes at the man that plagued her existence. She groaned that it had to be him that found her. She shook her head.

"Going to be the ever stubborn one." He sighed as he squatted down beside her. "Just do it!"

Hermione closed her eyes as she could hear the blood pump through his body. As she hear the steady _thump, thump, thump _of his heart. She moaned in ecstasy when she crawled in his lap and sniffed up his neck. She shook her head and pushed away from him.

Draco grabbed her head and brought her to face him. He watched as her eyes opened and an ethereal glow came from them. He watched as she opened her mouth and her fangs were prominent. He then placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Why?" She asked huskily. "Why are you doing this."

"Because you won't ask Potter or Weasley to do it for you."

"You hate me." She whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You hate me more." He shivered as her tongue darted out to taste his skin.

"You know what this means right?"

"I'll turn into a vampire?" He asked jokingly.

Hermione shook his head. "No. Not unless I mix your blood with mine."

Draco shivered again as her hands ran down his chest. "I become your food."

"You become my only food." She repeated before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Hermione felt him jerk from the pain and she moaned slightly as she blood came into her mouth.

This was what she was waiting for. This need to feel full. To feel the beat of a human heart on her lips. To drink the blood that was still warm. To have to one taste of blood that would forever satisfy her.

She was becoming full.

She felt his breath get stronger and his heartbeat start to slow down.

"Unless you want me to die, I suggest you stop." Draco gasped.

Hermione retracted her fangs and licked the wound. She watched as the wounded became smaller and all that was left was a mark that looked like a freckle.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

Draco looked at her and lifted a hand to wipe away the blood that was on her chin. "For liking my blood? Pfft. I knew my pureblood would be the best."

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the mouth. "I didn't think that I could laugh again, but I'm still sorry that you will have to go through this for the rest of your life."

"What will happen to you?" Draco asked as he let Hermione cuddle into him.

Hermione looked into the darkness of the halls. "I will live on for a long time."

They both sat there for a long time.

(break)

Hermione stood underneath the full moon. She looked out on to the blacking water and waited. She turned when a person came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your late." She said as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"I had a meeting that ran a little later then usual." He smirked. "I came as soon as I could."

"How's Astoria and Scorpius doing?" She smiled up at him.

"Their doing good. Scorpius's last year starts next week."

"Hard to believe that he is going to be seventeen." She smiled.

Draco nodded. "So you going to suck my blood or not?"

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and took a deep breath of his neck. She then slid her tongue up his neck and then back down.

She felt him shiver and then she sank her fangs into his neck.

She feed greedily and fully. When done she licked the wound and watched as it healed up.

"I've been wondering Granger." Draco asked as he wiped up the blood on her chin.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"What's going to happen when I die? Who will you feed on then." He asked as he sank down to the grass.

Hermione looked down at him and then sat beside him. "I'm not sure that you will like the answer Malfoy."

"Well you might as well tell me now, instead of later." Draco laced his fingers with hers. "I have a feeling but would like to hear from you."

"Well tell me what you think and I will tell you if you're wrong." She leaned against him.

"Will you have to start drinking Scorpius's? and his children after him?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes that is what I will have to do. If they decide that they don't want me too, then I will stop and die myself. But if they decide that they do want me too, then I will until the next one comes."

"How much longer for me?" Draco asked.

"Not much." She simply said.

(break)

_Many years later..._

Scorpius sat underneath the full moon and watched as the water rippled from the slight wind. Sighed and ran a hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Beautiful night." A voice from behind him said.

Scorpius turned to look at where the voice was. "Who are you?"

The woman stepped into the moonlight and Scorpius gasped. He watched as she laughed.

"You're Hermione Granger." He stated and watched her her curiosity.

"In the flesh." She sat down on the bench that Draco put out there years ago. "I see your dad told you about me."

Scorpius nodded. "A long time ago."

Hermione crossed her legs. "Well your twenty five now and your dad is getting old. His blood won't do anymore. I wish it would."

"You loved him." Scorpius stated and watched as her eyes went sad.

"I did. But he needed a different life for him." She turned to look straight into his eyes. "Will you do what he did, Scorpius? Will you let me drink from you?"

Scorpius stared at the beautiful woman and nodded his head. "Yes. I love my wife and our unborn child."

Hermione stood up and smiled. "I wouldn't ask for anything else Scorpius."

She then bit him for the first time.

"_Immortality- a fate worse than death." Edgar A. Shoaff_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- So here is another story. I hope that you guys liked it. If you didn't, well then there really isn't much to say, is there? I thought that I would try a little something out of my range and I have to admit I like the way this turned out. I used a lot of different lore about Vampires and used it to my liking. So if there are any questions then I will be happy to answer them. I have another one in the works. So I hoped that you enjoyed it. Till next time.**_


End file.
